Gedluna
Gedluna (Japanese: ゲドルナ Gedoruna) is the bartender of Poqui Drinks. He provides the protagonist information about the accidents, the spoiled princess and the crooked politician. He is also Gedrak's older brother. Quotes *"Hi, welcome. The machine condition? I can only give you oil here. You need to work more on your parts adjustment. You need a good mechanic. If you get a mechanic, you'll get good performance." *"I'm glad you came back. About the mechanic, I know a good mechanic for you. Like you, he's young and unknown. He's not here today, but come back. I'll introduce him." *''(If Lafnek is in) "Hey, good to see you again. Oh yeah, by the way the mechanic is here today. He's not famous and has no experience with racing though. Hey! Lafnek! He's the one I mentioned." *"Hi, welcome. You've become quite famous these days. I'm happy for you. I heard about the Emperor of the Races. Are you interested?" *"It's hard to meet the Emperor of the Races. But there is a way. You know the cafe in Nyaky town? Among the customers, there is a pink one. Her name is Ania, one of the honourable racing nobles. If you talk to her, you might be able to meet the Emperor. But remember that Ania is a spoiled princess. Let me give you this. You need this coin to enter the cafe." *"Hey! You seem to be getting along well with Lafnek. Good that I introduced him." *"Your driving is interesting. I can't take my eyes off you." :: '''Protagonist:' "I'm glad to hear that." : "In Nyaky town there is the historic site of Korshall. The founder is sometimes called the God of racing. All racers visit the place at least once. You should go visit there." *"Poqui town is excited about the races all because of you. I appreciate it." :: Protagonist: "'''Oh, I did nothing..." : "Long ago, there was a powerful racer like you in Poqui town." :: '''Protagonist: "Really?" : "He was a good match for Nyaky nobles, and stirred the town. But one day, a big accident occured in the Grand Prix. One of the Nyaky noble racers crashed and died. The Poqui racer who was near him was not at fault, but he took responsibility, and left from racing as a result. That was a long time ago." :: Protagonist: "What happened to the racer?" : "He never again appeared before the public. But he was born racer, so all he did was race. So he began to enter the Tough Race." :: Protagonist: "What is that?" : "It's an unauthorised wild race without safety standards. But, you can enter the race without a valid licence. Some of them even play their sound systems too loud. They are reckless racers. Any profit they make goes to the black market. It is held on irregular basis, so its presence is not clear. But it is certain that a big politician is behind all this." :: Protagonist: "......" : "I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with a proper racer like you. I don't feel well today, so I'm closing the shop early." *"Hi, welcome. In the past, when there were 3 leading men of Gapecotch, weird accidents occurred. I heard a bad politician was involved." *"Hey! How's it going with your parts adjustment? You and Lafnek are both young. Try doing various thing." *"Welcome to Poqui Drinks! Many people from the racing world stop by here. You should show up here more often." *"This is Poqui Drinks. The place to relieve the tired. If you get tired from racing, come here." *"Hey! Customers forget things lately. Take this if you want." Trivia *He gives you info about Ania and Otto. *He introduces the player to Lafnek the mechanic, and gives some extra items at night. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters